


Maybe Tomorrow, the Longnecks Will Take You Away

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fever, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Quarantine, Sickfic, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: "No, please, I'll be good!" Hardcase cries. He shrinks away from the arms reaching for him, arms with too loose skin that crinkled like plastic. "No drugs! Please, I'll be good!" Hardcase flails at the aliens, the monsters with too big heads. But he's weak, easily held down. His yell turns into a sob as a needle stabs him in the neck."Please, I'll be good..." He whispers wetly.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, Hardcase & CT-6116 | Kix, Hardcase & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Maybe Tomorrow, the Longnecks Will Take You Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #8: Where did everybody go? - Abandoned  
> Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader for beta-ing!  
> Title inspired by Aerosmith’s “Dream On”

Hardcase moans, rolling off the bed with a dull thump. The floor is blessedly cool against his feverish cheek, and he burrows down, trying to become one with it. He's so _hot_ and _sweaty_ , and everything _aches_.

A hiss of air makes his head rise, and he looks around blearily, eyes failing to focus.

"Guys? Guys where’d you go?" Hardcase struggles to stand. "Why'd you leave me? Guys?" He spins towards the door as it opens, paling at the return of the strange white aliens with needle hands. The abrupt motion sends stars across his vision and he staggers, tripping on the suddenly rolling floor. He goes down in a heap. Footsteps crossing the floor cause him to panic. He scrambles awkwardly away from them, whimpering when his back collides with the wall.

"No, please, I'll be good!" Hardcase cries. He shrinks away from the arms reaching for him, arms with too loose skin that crinkled like plastic. "No drugs! Please, I'll be good!" Hardcase flails at the aliens, the monsters with too big heads. But he's weak, easily held down. His yell turns into a sob as a needle stabs him in the neck. 

"Please, I'll be good..." He whispers wetly.

**********************

In the observation room, Rex clenches his hands hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Hardcase’s pleading, audible through the speakers, cuts Rex to the core. That Hardcase thinks they would have abandoned him...

Rex shakes himself. Those thoughts are for later. First, Hardcase needs to get better. Then Rex can go about remedying his misconstrued thoughts.

Rex refocuses on the quarantine room as Hardcase’s begging trails off into indistinct mumbling before ceasing altogether. The doctors bustle around him checking his vitals. Clearly satisfied with Hardcase’s response to the latest dose of medicine, they move him back onto the cot. While the white hazmat suits normally make lifting someone a chore, they've got enough practice now to have a solid strategy for moving Hardcase.

Rex keeps his eyes on Hardcase’s slumbering form, tracking the steady rise and fall of his chest. Reassuring himself that Hardcase _is_ getting better.

Kix joins him at the window, free of his suit and freshly scrubbed. 

“He's responding well to the medicine," Kix says quietly. "The antibiotics should burn through the last of it tonight, make him non-contagious. He'll probably be awake and aware by tomorrow afternoon. 

"Good." Rex lingers a moment longer, then turns to leave. "Let me know when he's no longer contagious. I need to get some things ready."

"Of course, sir." Kix sounds slightly bewildered. Rex stops at the door, fixing Kix with a heavy gaze.

"Our vod, at his weakest, thought we had abandoned him. That we left him to suffer." Kix sucks in a breath at the fire burning in Rex's eyes. "I'm going to change that. No one should ever feel abandoned. Not in my company."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
